harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
19. Kapitel: Lord Voldemorts Knecht
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 19. Kapitel: Lord Voldemorts Knecht (im Original: The Servant of Lord Voldemort) Triumphierend erzählt Severus Snape, dass er den Zaubertrank in Lupins Büro gebracht und dabei auf dessen Schreibtisch eine magische Karte entdeckt habe, die ihm zeigte, dass Lupin durch den Tunnel in die Heulende Hütte verschwand. Snape unterstellt Lupin und Sirius, sie würden die Hütte als heimlichen Treffpunkt benutzen. Ohne auf Lupins Erklärungsversuch zu hören, fesselt Snape ihn magisch. Auf Sirius' Angebot, freiwillig mit ins Schloss zu kommen, wenn nur Rons Ratte dabei sei, droht Snape ihm nur hämisch an, schon ehe sie bis zum Schloss kämen, warte der Kuss eines Dementors auf ihn. Harry und Hermine versuchen Snape zum Zuhören und Nachdenken zu bewegen, aber er lässt sie abblitzen. Als Snape die angeblich von ihm geretteten Schüler, den gesuchten Massenmörder und seinen Freund, den gefesselten Werwolf zurückbringen will, verpassen Harry, Ron und Hermine ihm gleichzeitig einen Entwaffnungszauber, der ihn heftig an die Wand wirft und ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken lässt. Die drei erfahren von Lupin und Sirius einiges, was frühere Ereignisse verständlich macht und ihre Zweifel aufbricht: * Sirius erklärt, dass er Peter Pettigrew auf dem Zeitungsfoto der Weasley-Familie erkannt habe, das im vergangenen Sommer in der Ausgabe des Tagespropheten war, die der Zaubereiminister ihm überlassen habe. Aus dem Artikel geht hervor, dass Peter bald wieder in Hogwarts sein würde - also in Harrys unmittelbarer Nähe; * auf dem Foto ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass Krätze eine Zehe fehlt - nach dem Mord an Peter konnte bekanntlich bloß einer seiner Finger gefunden werden, also hat Peter sich wohl selbst den Finger abgeschnitten, ehe er als Ratte in einem aufgerissenen Kanalloch verschwand. So glaubten alle, er sei tot; * Krummbein hatte Krätze sofort durchschaut. Dem Kater war auch gleich klar, dass der große Hund kein richtiger Hund, sondern ein Mensch war. Er wollte Krätze eigentlich an Sirius ausliefern, als das jedoch nicht klappte, hat er für Sirius den Zettel mit den Passwörtern geklaut; * als es brenzlig wurde, ist Peter geflohen und hat mit dem Blutfleck auf Rons Laken wieder einmal seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht; * Krätze begann genau dann so krank auszusehen, als Sirius' Flucht bekannt wurde. * Lupin und Sirius versuchen, dem noch immer zweifelnden Harry zu erklären, dass in letzter Minute statt des begabten Sirius der trottelig wirkende Peter von den Potters zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht wurde. Sirius selbst hatte sie zu dieser vermeintlich perfekten Tarnung überredet: Niemand würde denken, Peter könnte der Geheimniswahrer sein. Als letzten Beweis zwingen Sirius und Lupin Krätze gemeinsam, wieder menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Der aus der Ratte erwachsende Peter wendet sich opportunistisch an jeden der Anwesenden und checkt nebenbei mit seinen Augen alle möglichen Fluchtwege ab. Aus seinen quiekigen Beschuldigungen und Ausreden ergeben sich weitere wichtige Informationen: * Peter ist zwölf Jahre lang als Ratte untergetaucht, weil die Anhänger von Voldemort denken, er habe Voldemorts Machtverlust beabsichtigt; * sobald die dunkle Seite wieder mächtig würde, könnte sich Peter mit einem Mord an Harry wieder bei ihnen rehabilitieren; * Peter hat sich bei einer Zaubererfamilie eingenistet, weil er dort Voldemorts Wiedererstarken erfahren würde; * Sirius verlor in Askaban nie seinen Verstand, weil er sich in seine Hundegestalt zurückziehen konnte, in der er den Dementoren nicht so viele menschliche Gefühle zu bieten hatte. * seit Sirius Peter auf dem Foto erkannt hatte, war er wie besessen von dem schrecklichen Gedanken, Peter könnte Harry etwas tun. Daraus zog er die Kraft, in seiner Animagusgestalt an den Dementoren vorbeizuschlüpfen und durch das Meer zurückzuschwimmen, um wenigstens den Sohn von James und Lily vor Peter zu schützen. Als Harry und seine Freunde schließlich Sirius und Remus glauben, rettet er trotzdem Peters Leben vor ihrem gemeinsam ausgesprochenen Todesfluch. Harry weiß, dass sein Vater nicht gewollt hätte, dass Sirius und Remus wegen eines miesen Kerls wie Peter zu Mördern würden. Für den Rückweg schient Lupin magisch Rons gebrochenes Bein und die beiden ketten den gefesselten Peter zwischen sich fest. Sirius bewegt mit einem Mobilcorpus Snapes bewusstlosen Körper in aufrechter Haltung vor sich her, Harry und Hermine folgen am Ende, Krummbein geht voran. 19. Kapitel im Film Als Snape Sirius zu den Dementoren bringen will, entwaffnet Harry ihn. Im Film sagt Sirius jetzt erst, dass Rons Ratte Wurmschwanz sei. Lupin und Sirius zwingen Peter menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, wobei sie die Ratte vor der Verwandlung erst loslassen, sodass Peter im Film fast noch entkommt. Fast alle der im Buch vorkommenden Erklärungen fehlen im Film. Es wird nur gesagt, dass Pettrigrew sich den Finger abgeschnitten hat, um seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Außerdem gibt Peter zu, Lily und James verraten zu haben, allerdings kommen magische Details wie Geheimniswahrer im Film nicht vor, es scheint einfach, dass alle Freunde damals wussten, wo Lily und James waren und Peter derjenige war, der es Voldemort gesagt hat. Wie im Buch hält schließlich Harry Sirius und Lupin davon ab, Peter zu töten, und sie machen sich auf den Weg ins Schloss, um Peter dort den Dementoren zu übergeben. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3T